


Hold On

by 222Ravens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Geek!Dean, M/M, Star Wars References, Tom Waits, hipster!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know enough about you to answer one way or another.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I would never write a coffee-shop/university AU.
> 
> Then I was listening to Tom Waits, tripped, my hands landed on my keyboard, and this happened.
> 
> Honest.
> 
> As always, reviews, comments and critiques will be greeting with hugs and free rock salt.

“It’s Dean, by the way.”

 

“Castiel.”

 

“Castiel, huh? Well, nice to meet you. But I’m off to class pretty soon, so what do you think. Care to… chat again some time?” Dean says, holding up his phone, after they’ve talked for a couple of minutes.

 

“I don’t know enough about you to answer one way or another.” 

 

Was that a joke? It’s a bit hard to tell. Talk about deadpan.

 

Dean doesn’t know the guy sitting beside in him very well, either, but from the way the conversation is going, he’d kinda like to. Besides, dude reads Vonnegut, that’s got to be a good sign, right? 

 

They’re on the end of a row of bar stools, sitting a relatively comfortable distance between the two of them. 

 

Dean swallows, then closes the distance a little, and pulls his best smile. “Yeah? And what do you think of me so far?”

 

The guy’s gaze is a little intense, and he waits a minute before answering. Dean covers up his nervousness by taking another gulp of coffee.

 

“You strike me as… the rebellious type. Potentially.”

 

Dean laughs. Please. He’s a mechanical engineering student with a full scholarship, in co-op, who does hardcore medieval fantasy LARPing on weekends, and spends hours playing a MMPORG called Purgatory with his buddy, Benny. 

 

A leather jacket that mostly hangs in his closet, and one tattoo do not a rebel make. 

 

Okay, there was maybe the slight alcohol and drugs and girls (and boys) phase and the “fuck you Dad I’m living my life the way I want” thing, and the ‘so therefore I’m running away from home with my lesbian best friend Charlie to go to Comic-Con and then to university in Seattle Washington because it’s about as far away from Kansas as I could think of”… 

 

Okay. He totally is rebellious. _Awesome_. He can work with that.

 

“Well, you know what they say, you...” Dean started, taking a smaller sip of the latte.

 

“No, I don’t know what they say.” The other man says, earnestly, looking down to adjust his tie. (The whole faintly hipster glasses, waistcoat, and blue tie combo is a good look on the guy, Dean has to admit.)

 

Dean sighs. Either the guy is totally clueless, or that was a brush off. “Never mind.”

 

“No, I would like to know. Tell me.”

 

Aw, what the hell, he’ll make the dumb joke and worst case, the guy won’t get it. “You don’t meet nice boys in coffee shops?” Dean offers, mentally wincing.

 

Castiel blinks. Twice. Maybe three times. He stops and finishes adjusting his tie, and Dean just about gets up, makes an excuse, runs away, because he’s obviously totally misjudged this. _And_ he made an obscure musical reference in a coffee shop, which makes him feel like the real hipster in this situation.

 

“Did you just misquote Tom Waits at me?” Castiel eventually says. Thank god. Or Satan. Or something. Who _do_ you thank for cute philosophy majors with a minor in theology, anyway?

 

“Maybe.”

 

Cas’ eyes crinkle as he takes a sip of his London fog. Was that a smile? Totally a smile. Awesome. “Perhaps I happen to like nice boys. Or men, if you will.”

 

Dean grins back. “Dude, you like Tom Waits and you just quoted Star Wars at me. _Please can I have your number?”_

 

Castiel straightens up slightly. “I was not aware I was making a Star Wars reference.”

 

 _That_ makes him choke on his coffee, and splutter a bit until he gets back under control. “Dude. Seriously? Tell me you seen Star Wars. The original, non-shitty ones.”

 

Castiel has finished the last of his tea and is riffling through his bag. “No… Dean. I have not.”

 

“How do you know Tom Waits and not Star Wars? Where you raised under a rock with a radio that only played faintly experimental blues-rock or something?”

 

“It’s on the list of movies I intend to watch at some point. I… My family didn’t watch many movies.”

 

Okay, so that’s disappointing, and normally a lack of Star Wars appreciation would be a totally turn-off. But where there’s a disappointment, turn it into an opportunity, right?

 

“Dude, I have the original versions of the first trilogy on VHS. You should watch those ones.”

 

“I don’t have a VHS player.”

 

“Aw, that’s too bad.” Dean plays it cool, takes another sip. “Maybe sometime…” 

 

Dean trails off, watching as Castiel abruptly picks up his book and starts to stalk away. Shit, he blew it. Moved too fast, probably, or the awkwardly distant flirty-thing was just actually just awkward distance. C’est la…

 

Wait, _wait_ , he’s stopping, turning around again.

 

With a deadpan expression and flat tone, he says “Perhaps on the second date. And the number is there.”

 

Dean’s eyes widen, and he glances down beside his coffee cup, at the napkin with an unfamiliar number scrawled across it.

 

When he looks up again, Castiel is gone, the door swinging shut in his passing.

 

“Sneaky bastard.” He says, chuckling, before tucking the napkin into his pocket, carefully, and finishing his coffee.

 


End file.
